


Nothing to Fear

by theimperialpurple



Series: Amalgamation [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, And Replace It With My Own, BAMF Harry Potter, Biracial Harry Potter, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, DC Comics References, Epidemics, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I Substitute Your Canon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Justice League References, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Not Epilogue Compliant, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, transgender Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimperialpurple/pseuds/theimperialpurple
Summary: Bruce Wayne never thought he would see Aster Jane Potter again following their disastrous first meeting. Yet after they are unexpectedly brought together again, he realizes that there is more to Aster than what meets the eye. His determination to get to the truth is sidelined as a strange virus spreads throughout Gotham. Bruce has less than 48 hours to find a cure, or the city is lost. To find a cure, he must put aside his own suspicions and work together with Aster to save Gotham before it's too late.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: Thursday, I posted this story and it was the horrible messed first draft of Prologue and Chapter 1. I just recently reset my computer and lost the proofread versions of those chapters. I thought I had uploaded them to my cloud but apparently, I didn't and those copies were the unedited drafts. I decided that it would be best to delete that version of the story and go back through it with a fine tomb comb and repost the better version. I am doing this now even though it took me a little longer than I thought. Thank you to the readers who pointed out the original mess up. I thank you for doing that. I hope that all of you guys like this version better. 
> 
> ORIGINAL AUTHOR'S NOTES: 
> 
> Yes, I'm alive! I know the hiatus between this fic and Playing Hero was longer than I wanted. Unfortunately, my life has only gotten crazier during my hiatus. As a result, I'm going to have to throw my scheduled posts out of the window. From here on out I will be posting sporadically. I am behind on a lot of stuff. I'm behind on finishing Birthday Girl, I also have to finish my re-edit of Playing Hero, I have to update the site, and I still plan on releasing a special edition eBook. Then add all of that with my ridiculous IRL issues and you can see why this took me so long! I decided just to say, "Fuck it!" And post these two chapters. I also want to thank you all who have subscribed, bookmarked, left comments, and kudos. The reception to the series is more than I can ever be asked for. Thank you for the bottom of my heart. If you want to keep up with my updates make sure to subscribe to this story.
> 
> SPECIAL NOTE: Aster and Bruce's sexual tension will not be solved in this fic. When I say SLOW BURN, I mean SNAIL'S PACE. I promise you, I will eventually resolve all their issues. They will not all be solved here. If you are looking for a quick romance this is not the fic for you!

[](https://imgur.com/GUtQg0j)   


**Soundtrack** : [Vanquished by Epic Score](https://open.spotify.com/track/7ogpz7tSYBwj84cjc1aBV0?si=iKRxpikVSqqjXNKBhM4hYQ)

It was too late to run, and even if was there will still be no place to escape. Bodies scattered across the ground, laying across every free surface the putrid smell of burning flesh wafted through the air of the small village.

Yet, for the only living person in town, it didn’t bother them. Uncaring of the death that surrounded them, a robed figure carelessly stepped over the rigid bodies of men, women, and children. A look of terror and despair itched into their empty faces. Fires engulfed the rooftops of the thatched roofs of what had been the villager’s homes.

The robed person carried on, unbothered and unhurried.

They froze suddenly in the middle of the street and looked up at the sky as the roar of thunder tore through the sky. Then there was lightning flashing through the dark clouds and it struck the ground only a few hundred feet away from them. The force was enough to blowback the bodies of a family nearby, but the hooded figure continued to just stand there unmoved.

As the brilliant light of the lighting faded away and in its place was now a mountain of a man in golden armour that glinted in the firelight. His stern face framed by a golden helmet and a long mane of copper-coloured curls and matching beard. In his hand were two battle axes and the surrounding ground seemed to tremble beneath his feet.

His electric blue eyes seemed to crackle with energy as his gaze travelled across the surrounding devastation. His lips curling into a snarl, “What have you done!”

The robbed figure said nothing, but then abruptly an iron spear appeared in their hands and then the figure seemed to was flying across the short distance between them. The spear went straight for the man’s head he suddenly ducked and pivoted away while raising his axe to meet the spear again in a loud screech of metal against metal.

For the next few moments it was a flurry of axe and spear as they spun, thrust, blocked, and parry and while the man was strong, the figure was light on their feet. The man hissed his free hand flying to his cheek where there was a deep slash.

The man roared the ground and sky seemed to shake in the face of this man’s wrath. He doubled his efforts, a frenzy of rage, the blade of his axing glinting menacing in the firelight as he moved his anger seemed to propel him faster in frenzy blurry of motion. And before long they overwhelmed the robed figure and his axe stabbed them across their stomach.

The figure doubled over with a cry and tried to get up but there was another slice at the knees and then the figure was falling back onto the ground.

The figure froze as there was suddenly an axe at their throat and the huge mountain of a man was looming above them.

“You will pay for this desecration with your life.” The man snarled as lightning crackled through the sky and thunder boomed all around them reflecting the figure’s wrath.

“But first, I shall know who is behind this villainy.” With his free hand, he yanked the hood away and laying there was a woman long bright blonde hair. She would have been beautiful if it wasn’t for the malevolence shining in her poison green eyes.

“I should have known it was you, Dragica.”

“You should have, Perun.” the woman replied. Smirking up at him, “For what else is an abomination like me to do?”

“I should have ripped you out of your mother’s stomach and ended you then.” He rose his axe higher, “I won’t make that mistake again.”

“STOP!”

Perun didn’t move his heavy boot on top of Dragica’s chest and turned to see a woman who looked to be a few years older than Dragica. The woman looked for all the world that she took a long dip into the nearby river. Her long black hair was plastered to her head, and it fell down to her back dripping onto the ground. The woman’s white dress was so wet that it was practically transparent.

“Morena,” Perun growled. “I should have known that you would come once again to save your daughter.”

Morena ran across the distance between them on bare feet to hover over Dragica protectively, “Please don’t kill her!”

“Look around you woman,” He snapped. “This is what my mercy has wrought this village.”

“I will give you anything,” Morena pleaded, tears spilling from her dark eyes.

Perun shook his head, “There is nothing that could say. I made my mind up.” And he turned and started swing down. There was a rush of water and it shoved Perun away.

“You dare attack your King, Morena!” His eyes crackled with energy and there was a lighting bolt in his hands.

“Please my King,” Morena bowed. “I know the location of Veles.”

Perun narrowed his eyes, “You want me to spare your daughter for this information.”

“Yes, “

Perun looked down at Dragica and then back at Morena. “Very well,”

Morena sobbed in relief rushed to her daughter's side and hugged Dragica to her. “Thank you!”

“The information of my great adversary, Morena and be quick about it!”

“He lies on Earth, my lord.”

“Be sure of this Morena,” Perun warned. “For If you have to lead me astray I will render your daughter into pieces and toss her into the great river.”

“I swear my Lord.” Morena bowed her head as Dragica gripped her hand tightly.

“Very well,” He said with a solemn nod. Then there was a bright light gathering around Dragia and the rumble of thunder through the sky. “I have spared you this day, Dragica daughter of Morena but you shall wish for the sweet hands your mother, Death.”

“No!” Morena cried out, but Perun was unmoved. “I will strip you of your powers. You will live your life among the mortals you so despise.”

Dragica glared back defiantly.

“By the world tree, you see no peace in Heaven until you redeem yourself of your crimes this day.”

And then suddenly Dragica screamed, back arching as the light entered her eyes, mouth, and ears; glowing from the inside like a Lateran.

And Dragica’s body was slowly fading away and then with a wink of light, she was gone.

Morena knelt on the ground, empty hands laying on the ground where her daughter had once laid. Morena’s body shaking with her quiet sobs of grief.


	2. Chapter 1

**Soundtrack:** [Rattlesnake by Wages ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2MNDWLtDudMmVOsa4krLrz?si=37ctKWjzRxyngp1tp4G3QA)

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” Aster Potter whined.

“Because it was this or watching reruns of _‘The Hills_ ’.” Samirah Niazi pointed out as she dumped a glossy brochure that had an image of a smiling teenage boy holding a thick textbook. In the background was a picturesque Gothic style building with the words _‘Gotham State University’_ across it, “It’s so 2006, A. J!”

“Hey!” Aster protested mildly as she flipped through the brochure. “Besides, I only watch it because Audrina is hot.”

Samirah rolled her eyes, “Instead of talking about your horrible taste in women. Can we get going? I still need to give you a tour of the campus.”

Aster sighed as she shoved the brochure into her bag. She stood up and sighed, “What is the rush?”

“I got a hot date tonight!” Samirah replied, excitedly. She was practically bouncing up and down as they walked out of the register’s office. “Yesterday, I bumped into Miriam. Do you know that super hot girl from my psych class?”

Aster nodded, vaguely remembering Samirah waxing poetic about Miriam’s eyes in a text. “Well, I asked her out, and she said yes!” ”

“Oh, that’s brilliant!” Aster replied, happy for her friend. Samirah had the almost magical ability to balance school, her part-time job at the LGBT centre, her charity work, and her very active social life. Unfortunately, she was awful at relationships. None of her girlfriends seemed to last long. Hopefully, this date would go well and Samirah could settle down for a while.

“Yeah, so chop-chop so I can hurry home to pick out my outfit,” Samirah demanded as she self-consciously fiddled with her mauve hijab.

Aster lifted an eyebrow, “It’s three O’clock, Sammie.”

“Perfection takes time,” Samirah rolled her eyes. “And I need all the time I can get to make sure I look my best.”

“Samirah, your beautiful.” Aster shook her head. Honestly, Samirah would look good no matter what she wore. If Samirah wasn’t studying for her master’s in Social Work, she could have easily been a model. She was gorgeous dark brown skin, bright brown eyes, and a brilliant smile that could light up any room.

“Of course I am,” Samirah preened, “But it still doesn’t mean I shouldn’t look my best.”

Aster shook her head and slipped on her sunglasses as they stepped outside. It was still so hot even though it was mid-September. “Where are we going to first?” She asked, swiftly changed the subject before Samirah had the chance to describe each outfit option in painful detail.

“First the Social Work Department, then the English Department, the Student Union—”

Aster groaned as Samirah pulled her along. It would be a very long day.

* * *

 **Soundtrack:** [All the Right Moves by The Blah Blah Blahs](https://open.spotify.com/track/6B2lYIoeA3uFh5DJS5URXV?si=uS-Dq-jaQ9KgDk8Ftb2UrQ)

Bruce slid out of his Rolls Royce into a sea of reporters and photographers. He slid a hand down his silk tie and adjusted the Cartier cuff links of his suit while flashing a charming smile. The crowd was a mix of students, teachers, and the press. He moved aside to allow his ward, Dick Grayson to get out of the car. He nodded at Alfred who stood like a stern sentry next to the car.

_“Bruce!”_

_“Dick!”_

Multiple reporters screamed at both of them. The flashing lights almost blinding him, but he slipped on a pair of sunglasses and ignored them with practised ease.

“Is it true that Wayne Industries is collaborating with—”

“What are your response to the accusation of nepotism about Mr Grayson’s entry into—”

Dick pasted a smile on his face, showing way too many teeth as he posed next to his adopted Father. ‘He needs to practice his acting skills’, Bruce thought to himself. He had grown up in the spotlight and Bruce was used to having a public persona. A persona that he had refined over the years since he became Batman. Meanwhile, Dick was still having a hard time maintaining all the subtleties of his own persona.

_“—is carrying your love child?”_

_“What is your response to Lex Luthor’s—”_

_“What do you think your father would have to say about—”_

Bruce beamed at the cameras as he put an arm around Dick’s shoulders.

“Mr Wayne!” Dean Abernathy called out as he came over to shake his hand. “Thank you so much for agreeing to come.”

“No problem, Dean,” Bruce replied. “I am always happy to help my father’s, Alma Mater.”

The Dean’s face split into a wide green that did not reach his beady little eyes at all. He turned to Dick, “Mr Grayson I didn’t know you would join us so soon. I thought you would enjoy what left of your summer vacation?”

“Bruce here thought the whole family should be here to commiserate the Thomas Wayne Memorial Scholarship” Dick turned threw Bruce a barely concealed glare.

“If this isn’t a time for family,” Bruce said, guilelessly. “Then I don’t know what is?”

“Well, why don’t you show you where we will have our press conference then?”

“Thanks, Dean,” Bruce said, as both Bruce and Dick followed the Dean through the path security made from them through the crowd.

* * *

 **Soundtrack:** [Blood In The Cut by K.Flay](https://open.spotify.com/track/4q604hQba5940BbOoaenmz?si=ktmwuosES8elIvgaLItxgg)

Aster wiped away the sweat from her forehead and put her long sweat-drenched hair into a sloppy ponytail. She hated spending a hot day walking about the campus without even the relief of a cooling charm. Aster didn’t quite trust her new wand to do it without buggering it all+up. All Aster could hope for at this point was the promise of a long cold shower and a glass of ice tea.

“Please tell me we’re done?”

Samirah rolled her eyes as she looked over a printout of a map. She crossed off all the places they visited with a pencil. “Oh stop your whining, we only have the Quad left.”

“Thank, Merlin,” Aster swore under her breath.

“Merlin, really?” Samirah asked as she started to lead her down another long winding path.

Aster snorted and kept her peace. She really couldn’t explain to a muggle that Merlin was the closest some people in the Wizarding world ever got to being religious.

“Anyway, you didn’t tell me how the new Volunteer gig at the—Umph!” Samirah was suddenly slamming hard into another woman. Papers and books went flying everywhere.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Samirah babbled, her hands automatically reaching out to steady her victim.

“No, it’s no problem,” The woman started to say as she adjusted her thick black glasses, her thick dark curly hair that was covering most of her features.

“Miriam?”

The woman—Miriam—looked up and her huge hazel eyes met Samirah’s. Her cheeks flushing a brilliant pink, “Oh Samirah, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking and I’m always so clumsy. Are you are all right? Did I hurt you?

Aster blinked at the flood of words. She thought it was adorable, and she looked over to Samirah who practically had heart eyes. This had to be Samirah’s date then. Miriam was pretty with her riotous head full of dark curls framing her oval face, big beautiful brown eyes, and the hint of dimples that made Aster think she would be even more beautiful when she smiled.

Aster didn’t blame Samirah one bit for fancying her. To be honest, Aster would have tried to ask her out herself if the other woman wasn’t obviously just as enamoured with Samirah. She shook her head as she spotted Samirah and Miriam were still giving each other googly eyes. With a put-upon sigh, Aster bent down to help pick up Miriam’s things.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to—” Miriam said hurriedly, snatching the papers out of Master's hand. And as their hands touched Aster could have sworn a strange look passed over her face but she turned away as she quickly finished picking up her things.

“So where are you headed?” Samirah asked.

“There is a protest in the Quad,” Miriam replied clutching her papers to her chest.

“What is the protest about?”

“Dean Abernathy cut funding for student services,” Miriam said, pushing back her glasses.

“You’re kidding me?!” Samirah mouth dropped open. “When did this happen? This is the first time I heard anything.”

“He sent out an email last week,” Miriam said, frowning.

Samirah slapped her forehead, “I bet you it’s in my spam folder.”

“Sammie here wanted to give me a tour to persuade me to take some classes.” Aster explained.“We were just headed to the quad. Why don’t you walk with us?”

Samirah face broke out into a wide grin, “That’s a great idea!”

Miriam bit her lip, “I don’t want to intrude...”

“It’s no intrusion I promise. Sammie is just trying to be a good friend by getting me out of the house,” Aster gave Miriam a reassuring smile. She wasn’t surprised to see some tension leave the other woman’s body. With that potential minefield out of the way, “Besides, knowing Samirah she would want to join the protest.”

“Hell yes, count me in!” Samirah confirmed. Besides, if it wasn’t for Student Services, I would have quit freshman year. The counselling program especially is so essential for students.”

“Okay,” Miriam smiled shyly.

The three women turned and continued down the path. During their walk, Aster was happy to spot Samirah and Miriam were holding hands. Proud of herself, Aster quietly followed the happy couple down the pathway.

Ten minutes later, the three of them had finally made their way into the Quad. It was beautiful, the vibrant green of the pristine lawn stretched across the large open space. The green lawn was broken up by white paved paths and trees. Looming in the background was the grey stone University buildings with its stylized towers and parapets. Aster froze as she spotted a large crowd gathered at one of the buildings.

“Miriam?” Aster asked, “Is that the protest?”

Miriam squinted, “We’re supposed to meet by the Psych building.” She pointed out the building on the opposite side. “I think that’s the Medical School Building?”

“We should see what’s going on!” Samirah said, excitedly.

“Samirah I don’t know,” Miriam bit her lip. “I am already late as it is.”

“Come on!” Samirah said with an excited smile. “It will only be for ten minutes!”

Aster and Miriam exchanged a look. Aster knew Samirah was tenacious and curious to a fault, “Fine”.

Miriam reluctantly nodded, “Okay, but o-o-only ten minutes.”

The three women crossed the lawn to where the crowd was gathered. She couldn’t quite see what was happening with all the people there but she noticed the cameras and the people with microphones. _‘Fucking reporters!’_

Feeling uncomfortable, Aster turned to Samirah and was about to convince her friend that they should leave when the crowd parted. She felt her stomach drop as her eyes meet sickeningly familiar brown eyes.

The eyes that belong to no other than Bruce Wayne.

* * *

 **Soundtrack:** [Not Your Way by The Misterwives](https://open.spotify.com/track/3uc0lXsafsoQIhhHzyt58m?si=KO1-RYF-TO6ZidqSclqLkg)

Bruce Wayne sat on a dais, a charming grin on his face as he effortlessly draped himself across the hard metal chair like it was a throne. He was the very image of a spoiled rich boy. Bruce mostly ignored the Dean’s speech and was instead mentally thinking about upgrading his older Batarang into a portable scanner. J’onn had given him the original idea and it wouldn’t be too hard to adapt—

A hard poke in the ribs startled him out of his thoughts. Bruce turned to look at Dick, who shrugged unrepentantly and nodded to the Dean who was staring at him expectantly.

Bruce grinned and shrugged, “Sorry about that, Dean.”

“That’s all right, Mr Wayne.” The Dean lied, his eyes hard with restrained anger. “If can you please come up and give a few words?.”

Bruce stood up and walked over to the podium. He shouldn’t provoke the Dean any further. Especially, after the horrible breakup, he had with his daughter Aubrey a few months ago. He was hoping to get back into his good favour. In his business as both Batman and as the President of Wayne Industries it was never a good idea to burn your bridges.

“Thank you, Dean and Alumni, for such a gracious welcome,” Bruce said into the microphone. “For as long as I remember, Gotham State University has always been a beacon of hope. Hope for the future of this city and for the enrichment of the generations of its citizens. My family has always believed and invested in that hope. No one more than my late father Thomas Wayne—”

Bruce abruptly froze as he saw an unexpected flash of dark red hair in the crowd. His eyes meet bright green ones that reminded him eerily of a cat. Eyes that no matter how hard he tried he could never quite forget. Aster Potter was just as stunning in a t-shirt as she was in that evening gown back at the Pride Gala three months earlier.

He licked his lips as he gazes drank in Aster’s round lips; the red of her high cheekbones, and not to mention that soft-looking honey brown skin that glistened tantalizingly with sweat.

The Dean coughed, and Bruce pasted back on his vapid mask.

“His years at this university taught him more than how to be a good surgeon but his years here taught that one person can make a difference. With this in mind, it is my pleasure to announce the ‘Thomas Wayne Memorial Scholarship’.”

There was polite applause as Bruce handed the Dean a huge golf check. Both smiled and posed for the camera before it was finally over. He looked back into the crowd but the woman from the Gala was gone.

Dick patted him on the back and then said in his ear: “You will go after her right?”

“I—”

“Instead stalking Aster this time,” Dick interrupted him. “Why don’t you go ask her out?”

“I haven’t been stalking her!”

“Don’t argue and just go after her.” Dick smirked, “I handle the press.”

Bruce argued with himself for a moment but then decided to hell with it and hurried out off the stage. The woman—Aster might have already left, but it was something about her that called to something inside of him. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. Bruce searched through the crowd; dodging both the press and onlookers.

Besides the crowd at this corner of the Quad, the rest of the place was empty. He was a little disappointed that he might have missed her. Then he spotted her red hair at the other end of the Quad.

With as much dignity he could muster, Bruce darted past the gaggle of excited fans and across the quad.

“Wait!” He called out. She paused and then whirl around.

“What do you want, Mr Wayne?” Aster asked frustrated.

Bruce put his hands up, “I just wanted to apologize.”

“Honestly, I’m even surprised you even remembered my name.” Aster shrugged. “The Gala was months ago.”

“I remember you.” He couldn’t understand why though. She was right, Aster was just another beautiful woman in a long line of beautiful women. Yet, there was something about her he couldn’t quite shake.

“That’s great and all, but we only danced for a few minutes before your girlfriend interrupted us—”

“---Aubrey is not my girlfriend anymore.”

“Yay!” Aster replied sarcastically. “Let me be clear, Mr Wayne---”

“Bruce, please. “He gave one of his charming grins that usually got him far with women but didn’t seem to affect her in the slightest. Instead, she only threw him a glare. Aster was probably pissed at all the interruptions. His grin fell and stood there feeling uncharacteristically awkward.

“Bruce, I have no interest in being yet a notch on your bedpost,” Aster sighed, tiredly. “Just forget about me. I’m sure that is nothing new to you.”

Bruce opened his mouth to give what he later would have been surely a devastating retort when there was suddenly a loud BANG.

Bruce immediately knew that it was a gunshot, and he turned to Aster whose face HAD gone pale.

“Sammie!” Aster whispered in horror. She shoved Bruce out of the way as Aster ran down the path head right into danger. Another shot rang out and Bruce spun on his heel to follow her. Wondering idly at what type of chaos they were running into.


End file.
